teafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fandyllic
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiTea! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Tableeditlink page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:48, July 29, 2011 Admin privileges Can the range of admin duties be divided up between several people? Jackiespeel 20:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Of course. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jul 2011 2:04 PM Pacific How to help Could you do the more technical bits please. Jackiespeel 20:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, but it would help if you could adopt the wiki and make me an admin (sysop). Until then, just tell me what you want and I'll see if I can do it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Jul 2011 9:54 AM Pacific :: I have been made an admin of the wiki - how do I set up a sysop? Jackiespeel 20:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Categories How does one set up categories (probably {type) - different types of tea or tisane, including the category of leaf, (country) of origin, (company), (person) - with a significant role in connection with tea)? Jackiespeel 16:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) List of tea companies Hi Fandy! Cannot the page at List of tea companies be automatically generated simply by using categories. In fact, could not the category be Category:List of tea companies? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 09:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Whichever is convenient - and so long as the list page allows entries which do not yet have articles for them. Jackiespeel 10:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You can't have a list automatically generated without having articles to populate the list. Also you'd probably use Category:Tea companies for your list. You could make stubs with just a category, if you want to pre-populate the list, though. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 10:15 AM Pacific :::Fandy, what about this new DynamicPageList stuff? Could that be useful for List of tea companies? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 17:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, you would use DPL or DPLForum ( tag). On this wiki, full DPL is not installed, but I'll experiment with DPLForum which is installed. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 2:45 PM Pacific :::::I made a test page at List of tea companies/Current that is a dynamically generated list. Unfortunately, there is a bug in the editor so it wipes out the tag stuff every time you try to edit the page, so don't try to edit it until Wikia fixes the bug (which I just reported). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 3:03 PM Pacific (outdent) Do you think that we should turn on the new editor then? Perhaps the bug won’t be in the new RTE. Also, did you ask staff to activate full DPL? As I understand it, one only has to ask. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. By the way, I used QuickPreview while doing this edit and it worked fine. — SpikeToronto 00:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to see if this bug is in the new editor too. No point in asking to turn it on if it is in the new one also. As for full DPL, I'd rather not turn it on unless it is truly needed. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 5:07 PM Pacific ::The new editor we can turn on ourselves at . Also, is there any downside to having DPL turned on even if we don’t use it much at first. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I will see if the bug exists on another wiki with the new editor turned on. Jackiespeel should really decide if this wiki should have the new editor or not. I consider myself a "guest admin". :::Full DPL's only drawback is that it is much more complicated than DPLForum and could represent a negligible performance hit when turned on. If it seems to be needed, it should definitely be turned on, but I've only seen a few cases where that is true. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 5:31 PM Pacific I am non-technical in these matters, and there are only three of us, and not yet 100 pages. Are there any comments on busier wikis? Jackiespeel 11:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I am not quite certian what is happening with the company category tag - other companies get added at the bottom of the article: if this is how it is 'meant to work' restore the tag. Jackiespeel 15:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, so the editor bug was fixed, but I found out that DPLForum will not sort automatically by name, so I switch the list to a sortable table so you can sort the list by name. :Try adding back the categories to companies and look at the list again. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2 Sep 2011 3:15 PM Pacific Will do - not at my usual computer. Jackiespeel 12:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Quotations Nice touch! — SpikeToronto 07:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :The empty space seemed to be calling to be filled in. I may make the quotations rotate at some point. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 18 Sep 2011 9:18 AM Pacific Could something be developed for the main page using Tea quotations and the 'random plot generator' (as found using your favourite browser)? Jackiespeel 21:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :A method to randomly pick quotations from Tea quotations could be developed, but it would most likely make that page difficult to edit without screwing up the quotes on the main page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Sep 2011 10:43 PM Pacific ::So we’ll have to lock it. Anyone who wants a quote added and is not a sysop, can put it on the talkpage and flag it with a template akin to w:c:admintools:Template:Edit protected. Then a sysop can insert it into the quote rotation. What do you think? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 08:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It was a passing thought (some things are more difficult, or easier, than it looks to someone not directly involved in the setting up thereof). When there are enough quotes perhaps a 'quote or two of the month' on the main page. Jackiespeel 09:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll give it a try in the next few days. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 21 Sep 2011 7:41 AM Pacific Wikia.css edits Thanks for getting rid of the gray. I hadn't gotten back to it. — SpikeToronto 09:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) News on WikiTea Fandy, would you be able to add to the News on WikiTea section on the mainpage a section for forums? I just created a new forum — Forum:MessageWall — and it does not appear on the front page anywhere. I would like us to be able to drive traffic to the forums, but do not know how to set it up. I figured the best man for the job is you since you seem to have a knack for this sort of thing. Would you be able to help? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 23:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) How do you do it? You created a page that shows, in reverse chronological order, all the pages that were edited in the "List of tea companies" category. How do you do it? I'd like to put some similar table pages in some Wikis I run. Ideally, this should be set up as a template, so I can simply put in the category name and generate the page. I tried to copy your logic with "List of tea companies" simply replaced by } but it simply did not do the job. (see this page, and if you can tell me why it went wrong, please do.) -- BruceG 15:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation. It makes the feature less useful, but I guess I have to work around it. -- BruceG 02:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Background I did suggest a colour change a while back - mainly for legibility purposes. Is that what you are referring to? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:24, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Mostly the wordmark change. I like its simplicity, but it could be better quality. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Jan 2013 9:44 AM Pacific Guided tour questions Hi Fandyllic! I am writing a guided tour on hot Fall Drink trends, that will go live on October 23. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions to be featured in the article! (Here is an example) #What are your favorite drinks for Fall? #Do you think there are any hot drinks that are going to be trendy this Fall? (non alcoholic and alcoholic) (example: pumpkin or cinnamon drinks) #What are your favorite sections on the Tea Wiki? #Are there any Fall recipes, types of tea, or anything else drink-related that you've seen that you don't think many other people have heard of? Thanks so much for your help! Let me know if you have any questions. Best, Asnow89 1. What are your favorite drinks for Fall? A good cup of hot tea. I've been drinking a mix of Darjeeling and Assam with no milk. 2. Do you think there are any hot drinks that are going to be trendy this Fall? (non alcoholic and alcoholic) (example: pumpkin or cinnamon drinks) Peet's Coffee in the U.S. has already completely sold out of its promotional Maple Latté! I didn't even get to try one! I think it appeared in mid-September 2013. I have tried their Pumpkin Latté which is very good. My wife loves the Pumpkin Latté although she is primarily a tea drinker also. 3. What are your favorite sections on the Tea Wiki? I really like the Black tea page, since that is the type of tea I drink most. 4. Are there any Fall recipes, types of tea, or anything else drink-related that you've seen that you don't think many other people have heard of? Some tips I would give would be: * If you haven't tried chai lattés, they would probably be a really good Fall drink. I like them any time, but they can be a little sweet and some of the spices might be surprising to some tea drinkers. * Another good tea to try would be a black tea with cardamom. Sometimes it is called afghan tea, persian tea or turkish tea. You get the idea of the regions where they like it. * Look for teas in small ethnic markets (Chinese, Indian, Middle Eastern, etc.). I found a great, reasonably priced Darjeeling in a red can that is my new favorite. Don't be afraid to try out teas that you can't read the writing on! ::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 15 Oct 2013 4:57 PM Pacific :::Thank you so much for your detailed responses!! I will send you a link next week when the blog post is posted. ::::Wow! :O I can’t even come up with answers, and Fandy writes this great response! :) — SpikeToronto 05:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 05:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Monobook logo Hi Fandy! I uploaded a copy of the Oasis wordmark to File:Wiki.png so as to use it in Monobook. Turns out it’s too big and doesn’t fit the space and isn’t resized by the mediawiki software. Would you be able to resize it? Or better yet, do you have another logo that would work for WikiTea’s Monobook skin? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 07:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC)